Torn
by shinelrond
Summary: Gil-galad is torn between old loves and new but he could wind up hurrting everyone(Very dark fic)(AU)
1. Default Chapter

Gil-galad moved slowly yet at a steady pace, making sure his lover remained at a peak of excitement without hurting him. His hand that gripped the pillow in front of them was grasped tightly by Elrond as he hissed out in pain.  
  
"Mae?" Well?  
  
Elrond grunted in response and Gil-galad felt the muscles of his back relax when he slowed his rhythm.  
  
He knew what was going through his young lover's mind, knew exactly where his thoughts lay. And they were nowhere near the bed that they were sharing, nowhere near him….  
  
He involuntarily sped up again and it elicited another hiss from his lover. "Ereinion…" He moaned. Gil-galad slowed down again, though reluctantly, as he felt his climax approaching. His breathing began to come in short bursts and his muscles tightened. Elrond was about to come as well, Gil-galad knew from the added pressure on his hand that Elrond was holding.  
  
Elrond wound up coming first, soft, pleasured grunts coming from his lips. The tightening of his muscles prompted Gil-galad to let loose and push harder into Elrond who's grunts turned from pleasure quickly yet Gil-galad seemed not to care at the moment. He felt a resentment of his lover brooding in his mind as he let himself go with a very harsh groan.  
  
Elrond pushed Gil-galad off his back and rolled on top of him, placing kisses along his collar bone as he did. Gil-galad only took notice of him once more as he placed a kiss upon his lips and delved hungrily into his mouth. That act alone was enough to make him forget the resentment for now as he looked into Elrond's eyes.  
  
"You should go…"  
  
Elrond leaned his head against Gil-galad's chest. "I wish to stay here tonight."  
  
"Don't be a fool."  
  
  
  
Fully dressed once more, Gil-galad opened his door and let Elrond out.  
  
"Thank you for going over the stock reports with me, my King."  
  
"Anytime you wish for assistance, do not be afraid to ask."  
  
Elrond dipped his head and allowed his eyes to meet Gil-galad's knowingly ere he left him and walked down the hall.  
  
Gil-galad resisted the urge to watch him go for fear that someone might see and think that the stock reports were a ruse for something else.  
  
Turning and loosening the buttons on his tunic, Gil-galad was about to pull it off when a knock came on his door. He looked back curiously and considered ignoring it but did not.  
  
"Hello, My King." Celebrian said with a bow of her head. Gil-galad returned the gesture and tried to hide the anxiousness in his demeanor as he stepped into her view of the bed, hiding the tousled sheets and the stains upon them.  
  
"Hello, My Lady Celebrian, what brings you to my chambers so late at night?"  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully and replied, "I was wondering where my husband was." Gil-galad froze. "He said he would be working on the stock reports with you but I went to your study and did not find him there.  
  
"We…were…were there but we left a short while ago to fetch some papers from his study and then we reviewed those and then…we each journeyed to sleep. I imagine he awaits you in your bed." Celebrian nodded in understanding and Gil-galad sighed mentally. Bidding her goodnight, he was happy to finally retreat into his room.  
  
He undressed fully and stretched himself out on the bed, taking in his lover's scent and feeling the fading warmth. He sighed audibly.  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
Ok, you know I know that he's supposed to be dead, but go with it people, just be happy he's alive:)  
  
And with the whole name thing, Ereinion is Gil-galad's first given name while Gil-galad is his….(thankies for Nemis on this one 'cause I would have had to go and look it up:)… epessë, or his nickname.  
  
  
  
Oh, and we have this from Nemis: Comment about Ereinion, and Dark Nemis will come after you... Elrond uses it, deal with it. 


	2. 2

"Ahh! Melethron!" Celebrian cried out as Elrond's hands trailed lower. Elrond brought his face to hers and smile before he kissed her and continued to explore her body. He thought of how lucky he was to have his wife, he did truly love her. Thoughts of how much his relationship with Gil- galad would harm her entered his mind and he attacked her flesh hungrily as he pushed them away.  
  
As she continued to moan, Elrond worked his way down so that his head was giving attention to her abdomen. His hands trailed up along her body and eventually, brought her knee up to his side.  
  
"You are beautiful…" Elrond said but Celebrian was to far past speech so she merely pressed his head closer to her belly.  
  
  
  
Gil-galad awoke from his half-sleep and placed his hand out to his side, hoping to catch Elrond's form. Sighing when he did not, he dressed in his trousers alone and exited his room. Ereinion went from his room down the hall to the large window and looked out over the Misty Mountains. Hearing the moans of the Lady of Imladris coming from the room she shared with Elrond made him fume and storm from the hall.  
  
He found the feel of the Autumn air on his chest refreshing but it was still not enough to take his mind from the fact that his lover shared the bed of another not long after they had done so. His growl, very un-elven in sound, caused a flock of birds to fly from the tree tops above him. The sound of many other animals scurrying away could be heard as his fist made a splitting sound when it collided with a statue in the garden of Imladris.  
  
"Habar to e!" He shouted out angrily as another crack was heard, though it was unknown if it came from the knuckles of the King or the stone of the statue. Ereinion continued to lay a beating on the statue as a light approached him from behind. Being to consumed by his rage, it took the fair Lady's hand upon his sweat covered shoulder to make him turn.  
  
Galadriel looked from his eyes quickly to his hands, covered in blood, then to the statue, which had sizeable cracks in it that emanated from a singular spot. She took his hand in hers and led him from the garden.  
  
Sitting on a chair in one of the many halls of Imladris, the King allowed her to bandage his hand but did not speak as he waited for her first words. She delicately wrapped the gauze around his knuckles and looked up, into his eyes, deep enough to see his soul.  
  
"What have you done?" Gil-galad averted his eyes.  
  
"It was not I alone…"  
  
Galadriel gave him a smile that was teasing and mysterious, much as she was.  
  
"The blame cannot fall on one alone, was that not what you said to me so long ago?" He clenched his bandaged fist as she started on the next and smiled in memories of a time that was long passed but one of the best in his life, so mush less confusing than this….  
  
"You were the one who ended it, for his love. My taking the blame was to lessen the harm upon yourself."  
  
Galadriel tightened the bandage abruptly and caused the King to grimace.  
  
"I had no right to do to you what I did, you were so much younger than I."  
  
"I said I didn't care. You know you left for him." Galadriel grew impatient and angry.  
  
"Be glad I did, it certainly allowed you the time to covet my daughters husband." The eyes of both ancient elves turned deadly, but Ereinion's held a sense of fear. "I knew long ago, MY King," she said mockingly, "and I have stood by for the sake of my daughter's heart…and his." Gil-galad ripped his hand from hers quickly and stood.  
  
"I love him…"  
  
"You will break him." He turned from her then and thundered off.  
  
  
  
"When did you arrive!" Celebrian's happy squeal echoed out from the hall as she embraced her father.  
  
"Last night, we meant to come sooner, but the passes are getting more dangerous every year. That is why we have come." Celeborn said to her as a grim look came over his face. He saw Gil-galad and Elrond come in and grinned deeply at them.  
  
"My King, my son and my daughter, I am blessed." Gil-gald smiled as Celeborn took his arm. Apparently, Galadriel still did not wish to harm her daughter.  
  
"Come, old friend, we have much to talk about." Celeborn followed him, completely unaware of the harsh feelings the King harbored for him. For his steeling of his first….  
  
Elrond followed as well, never far from any discussion in his house.  
  
"He's moving out from Mordor? Are you certain?" Ereinion asked in disbelief. Celeborn looked deeply troubled.  
  
"Gondor stands no more…" both Gil-galad and Elrond looked at their feet at those words. They had hoped to preserve the line of the Kings of men for the memory of Elros if nothing more.  
  
"Orcs flood the lands and they come closer to our lands more and more each day."  
  
The King arose and cursed as he looked out the window. "If the second born had not been so stubborn and asked for help, this might have been avoided…. It matters not, we shall drive them back, they have, by now, grown overly confident in their abilities as has Sauron." Elrond and Celeborn looked up and thought about the Kings words. It was true that while the race of men had been decaying, the race of elves had been growing stronger and the possibility that they held strength enough to fight the dark Lord was evident.  
  
"Let us ponder it ere we make any decisions."  
  
Ereinion nodded his head as Celeborn excused himself, no doubt to go and discuss the matters with Galadriel.  
  
Elrond waited for him to leave before locking the door, going to his lover's side and wrapping his arms around him. "If this is what you choose, you must not go."  
  
Gil-galad placed his hands over the younger elf's.  
  
"I am their King, I will not abandon them to Sauron's wrath."  
  
Elrond leaned his head against Gil-galad's neck and whispered to him, "It is not abandonment, it is for survival. The last time you faced him, you nearly lost your life…I still remember your face, twisted and torn…."  
  
Gil-galad turned and embraced him, smoothing his hair with his hand as he did so. "I will not fall, not by him. Not while you are still here to take in my arms…."  
  
Elrond's face was pushed up slightly by his lover's finger and a kiss was placed upon his lips.  
  
`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Habar to e!-He is mine!  
  
OK, next part, yes I'm continuing because there's a story line behind this slash fic that I feel is worth exploring, so bite me if you don't like it. Oh, but a big thanks to all who are encouraging me to go on(Krist, Case, Woman of the Dunedain, and of course, Nemis) and a special thanks to the protector of this ficlet, Woman of the Dunedain, this coming even after I insulted her precious(which I shall never do again for fear of my life:) 


	3. 3

Elrond watched Galadriel speak to Gil-galad with a darkened brow. He spoke so openly with her and so gently, without even the slightest harshness in his tone that Elrond suspected something.  
  
'But Galadriel truly loves Celeborn, it would not be possible….could it?' Elrond grumbled as the thought entered his mind. 'Gil-galad said he had no other, was he lying? No, he would not, not to me…would he? All this time alone and with so many journeys to the Golden Wood, it is possible, No! He went on business.' Watching as Gil-galad laughed and Galadriel smiled in response, Elrond's fears grew. 'I am not exclusive to his touch, what is to say that he is to mine?  
  
I never noticed how much time they spend together when she is in Imladris or he is in Lorien, there is every possibility…' Elrond's thoughts were halted when Ereinion gazed at Galadriel. He did it in the way Elrond had only seen when his lover looked at him after they had made love. Elrond arose from his chair and left the elves gathered in the Hall of Fire, causing many to stare after him, including the two that loved him deeply.  
  
"Elrond?" Celebrian's question startled her husband as he turned from gazing out the window at the end of the hall that led to their bedroom. "Are you alright? You left with a great deal of haste without excusing yourself or giving reason."  
  
Elrond sighed and turned back to the window. "I am not feeling well this night, I am sorry meleth nín."  
  
Celebrian walked quickly toward him, turned his head to face her and placed a hand upon his forehead. This caused Elrond to smile warmly down at her as he took her hand from his head held it in his own. "I welcome your concern for it allows me to be so near to you but I shall be fine, rejoin those on the Hall of Fire."  
  
Celebrian did not leave with ease and she constantly looked back as she walked slowly from him. Elrond sighed, dropped his smile and turned back to the window. Not even his wife's care over him could wipe the thoughts from his mind of his lover's possible betrayal.  
  
The elf that tended the stable was surprised to see his Lord enter quickly and leave much the same with a horse in tow.  
  
Mounting the horse bare back, Elrond tore from the stables and cleared the fence of the paddock with ease. The fact that he had done so without saddle and reins didn't seem to reach the elven Lord as he continued on at a speedy pace. Only when his horses skin was covered in a white froth did Elrond stop, gazing over a steep cliff that overlooked a vast lake.  
  
Breathing heavily and apologizing to his steed for not giving him a proper warm up, Elrond calmed enough to realize that this single thought would haunt him until he knew for certain what exactly was between the high King and the Lady of Lorien. But Elrond paused ere he turned from looking over the smooth, dark water.  
  
'What will I do if it is true?'  
  
That single question stayed Elrond and he looked upon the water for many moments more.  
  
  
  
"Are you well this night my lady?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Glorfindel." Celebrian felt a sense of caution towards the other elf and did not turn back to her work for she didn't feel safe in leaving her back to him.  
  
"But something troubles you?" A flash in his eyes frightened her but Celebrian would cower before no one and show fear to no one. Her posture remained rigid and her face, cool.  
  
"Elrond is not feeling well and now I am informed that he has taken leave of Imladris without warning nor reason."  
  
Glorfindel's fast movement of placing both hands on her arms was to quick for Celebrian to evade it. "I see how you are pained by his erratic actions every day I am here and I feel them every day I am not, why do you suffer them?" His grip tightened but Celebrian did not squirm from it, rather, she looked up at him coldly.  
  
"Elrond's behavior is far from erratic, I would expect something such as this given all that he's stresses over, now, release me." A tone of ice and a glare of fire almost made Glorfindel waver but his grip remained tight.  
  
"The you deserve one who is not subject to such behavior due to his stressful position, one who is free of such a life."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"Let yourself free of him!"  
  
Celebrian realized what he was saying and quickly, catching Glorfindel off guard, slipped from his grasp and brought her knee to his chest, tearing her dress and leaving him without breath and grasping his chest as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Stay away from me Glorfindel." She said in a hard tone as she left the hall and went quickly to her own chambers, locking the door and sitting with her back against it as a shiver ran through her body.  
  
Glorfindel managed to drag himself up against the cool marble wall as he regained his breath. He strayed often near to the Lord and Lady's chambers that night, checking the handles of the doors every time.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why he left."  
  
"Perhaps he did not like the company he was keeping." Gil-galad's remark drew a laugh from the Lady of Lorien as they made towards her chambers.  
  
"I bid you goodnight, my Lady." Erenion said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"And I bid you a goodnight as well."  
  
The two elves gazed at one another for a while until they were interrupted by Celeborn opening the door to the chambers.  
  
"Hello my King, hello meleth nín. I was going to wish our daughter a fare night."  
  
Galadriel nodded and did not meet Ereinion's eyes again as she turned into the room and shut the door behind her. Celeborn bowed his head to Gil-galad ere he walked from him.  
  
The King stared at the door for a few moments longer, chided himself, then walked to his own room.  
  
Celeborn was confused as he, encased in the shadows, watched Glorfindel test the door nob to his daughter's bed room. He stepped into plain sight and cleared his voice. "Glorfindel, what are you doing?" His tone was demanding and held no respect for Glorfindel's title. The elf stepped back in fear when he saw Celeborn, a large elf who could, when he wished to, hold a very frightening demeanor.  
  
"Nothing, my Lord, nothing." Celeborn watched him walk down the hall quickly and heard the sound of feet running when Glorfindel rounded the corner.  
  
When he was certain that the other elf had gone, Celeborn went to the chambers of one of the guards that had accompanied his wife and himself to Imladris and had looked after Celebrian many times when she was little and asked him to wait around the corner from his daughter's room.  
  
When Celeborn knocked on the door, it sounded as though someone was leaning against it but no one answered. "Celebrian, are you in there?"  
  
"Ada?" the door creaked open slightly and Celebrian sighed at the sight of her father. Celeborn stepped into the doorway quickly when he saw her state.  
  
"Why are you pale and shivering and why is your dressed torn?" When he placed his arms upon her arms, it was warm and comforting and Celebrian leaned into the embrace.  
  
"I tripped, I am very clumsy when I am not paying attention."  
  
Celeborn did not believe this for a moment and his thoughts traveled back to Glorfindel as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.  
  
"I came to say goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Ada."  
  
When Celeborn left Celebrian's chambers, he called the guard to stand by her doorway and told him to keep Glorfindel from it's presence. Nodding and wishing his Lord goodnight, the guard stood straight by the door as Celeborn walked back to his room.  
  
  
  
Gil-galad strummed a lute as he looked out over the valley of Imladris from his window, his thoughts were of two claimed that he loved despite it.  
  
'The love of a Golden one or the love of a dark one, either way, I am left with the hate of a Silver one.'  
  
He sighed sadly thinking that much possible stress could be caused by his affection, stress that would be inflicted upon two whom he had grown to care for despite their love of those whom he loved also.  
  
During his pondering and slow strumming, he did not notice Elrond enter with his fists and jaw clenched.  
  
"What is between you?"  
  
Gil-galad turned but did not understand the question. "What is between who?"  
  
"Do you lover her? Do you go to her bed after you leave mine?"  
  
Ereinion stood and went to place his hands on Elrond's shoulders. "Who are you speaking of?"  
  
"Galadriel!"  
  
This stopped Gil-galad's approach of his lover. "I am not certain what you mean, you know that you are the only one to touch my body and my soul."  
  
Elrond looked at him with a deep pain in his eyes. "Liar, I see the way you look at her…I thought it was I alone who gained such looks."  
  
Ereinion cast his eyes to the ground ere he looked into his lover's once more. "I share that look with her because…although we are nothing more that old friends and allies now, we once…did share one another's flesh and soul…"  
  
Elrond stared at him in disbelief and Gil-galad made quickly to wrap him in his arms. "But I promise you, with everything I am and have been, that, although she is close to my heart, no one holds it save you, understand?"  
  
Elrond nodded slowly but removed himself from Ereinion's grasp. "Sleep well my King."  
  
Gil-galad stared after him and he felt his heart breaking. Elrond's face had grown expressionless at the knowledge that he and Galadriel had been lovers ere they had. Ereinion was not used to coldness from Elrond and he felt the chill spreading throughout his body until he crawled beneath his covers to seek warmth.  
  
  
  
Elrond, more than just slightly disheartened, was startled to see a guard posted at his doorway. The tall, light haired elf stepped aside for him at once and Elrond found himself to tired to question his presence. He only wished to be in Celebrian's arms right at that moment.  
  
Finding her asleep, Elrond shed his clothes and climbed into their bed. When he went to wrap an arm around her shoulders, he found them cold and she jumped. Elrond turned her face towards his to see a hint of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright meleth nín?"  
  
Celebrian nodded and snuggled into his arms. "I was having a nightmare. Where did you go?"  
  
Elrond leaned his head against hers. "I believe I was having a nightmare as well…but it has gone now that I am with you."  
  
Celebrian smiled, comfortable and safe in her husbands embrace and nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
There's another one. Again, thankies for the support, this is hard to write(dark elfyness is scaring me, Glorfie is definitely scaring me)  
  
This stands as a warning, it's gonna get really creepy as in children of the corn, silence of the lambs aint got nuthin on this creepy. So, bring a blankie to pull over your head during the scary parts and your preferred elfie of choice plushie:) 


	4. 4

"How long have you known?"  
  
"A few weeks, I mean, for that time, I have felt it but have been unsure."  
  
"This is glorious news."  
  
Celebrian was glad her husband was as happy as he was, which was a great deal as he was on his knees before her, hugging her hips with his head to her abdomen.  
  
He lifted his face and leaned heavily on one knee to kiss her, yet he found it difficult as he could not keep a smile from his face.  
  
"I must tell Gil-galad and Glorfindel! And you must tell your parents!" Celebrian smiled faintly at her husbands excitement. She did not want Glorfindel to know that she was with child but she did wish to tell her parents so she left her husband and went to their room.  
  
Celebrian blushed when she entered silently to see her mother, without clothing but tucked under the covers to her shoulders, with her head and hand resting upon her father's chest. Celeborn was with his arms wrapped around Galadriel's blanket covered shoulders and a contented smile was upon his face. Celebrian smiled at the adorable sight and decided to wait until they awoke on their own. She was about to turn but panicked when a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
Spinning quickly, she knocked it from her shoulder and tried to land a punch upon the jaw of her attacker but failed as Gil-galad caught it in his palm inches from his face. He looked at her with both amusement and worry as his brow raised.  
  
"Is my Lady well?" He let her hand drop slowly.  
  
Celebrian attempted to steady her breathing but failed miserably and continued to heave. "I thought…I thought you were someone else…"  
  
This truly worried Gil-galad as it meant that there was someone in Imladris who intended harm upon her. "Who wishes to hurt you?"  
  
Celebrian turned her clear, blue eyes upon him. "No one my King."  
  
Gil-galad watched her go with great worry. He cared for her and wished no harm upon her and that might come to pass if she would tell no one who it was who was that was trying to harm her.  
  
"Celebrian!" She turned from her retreating to see Elrond, standing where the hallways intersected. He obviously saw Gil-galad. "We have good news to present to the King."  
  
Gil-galad looked at the two oddly as they approached, Elrond taking Celebrian's hand in his and grinning foolishly.  
  
"What exactly is it you wish to speak to me of?" Gil-galad was curios as Celebrian seemed to beam as well.  
  
"We are with child." Elrond said as he laid a hand upon Celebrian's abdomen. Gil-galad's face became free of any emotion and he felt as if he were going to fall over. Steadying himself with a hand upon the wall his back was to, Gil-galad fumbled his words.  
  
"You, you…you're with child…that is great news…"He whispered as if to convince himself of it's truthfulness. He looked to Elrond, who's face was clear without any emotion as well save that his held no confusion as Gil- galad's did.  
  
The King kept his gaze on Elrond for a moment before he said again that it was great news and left their presence. Celebrian watched him with concern as he went, his foot falls slightly unsure. Elrond watched coldly.  
  
"A child…"Gil-galad found himself in a room that housed many weapons, one that most likely would not be visited at all that day. There he sat and thought about what was to come.  
  
"A child!" Celeborn and Galadriel were ecstatic and took their daughter in a tight embrace. "We were planing to return to Lorien soon, but now we cannot." Celeborn said with a chuckle.  
  
Elrond watched happily as Galadriel laid a hand upon his wife's abdomen and Celeborn waited impatiently to do so as well. Looking upon this, his thoughts suddenly traveled to his lover and what he had done to him. Taking leave of the family, he went to find his King.  
  
Remembering that Gil-galad had always been fond of the armories, that was where he journeyed first, to his relief, Gil-galad was in the first.  
  
"My King?" Elrond asked timidly as he entered, seeing Gil-galad slumped with his back against a wall.  
  
"What do you wish of me Elrond."  
  
Looking to see if anyone else was around, he responded, "meleth…armeth."  
  
Gil-galad let a roar of laughter out. "Then go and find it in your silver haired lover, your wife." He said the last word with a sneer as he stood to face Elrond who looked taken aback but soon found his anger equal to Gil- galad's.  
  
"Fine, at least my lover is my own and does not belong to any silver haired one!" Gil-galad curled his fist tightly and flung it at Elrond who took it hard in the face but quickly replied with a quick left to Gil-galad's side. Falling to his knees from the blow, he tackled Elrond and landed atop him. Struggling, Elrond found that he had no hands free of the King's weight with which to defend himself from Gil-galad's fists.  
  
Gil-galad let loose and beat Elrond's face until blood poured as the water of a river from his nose and a cut on his forehead. When he flung up his hand for another hit, Gil-galad looked over to it to see the blood dripping from his fist. Looking down, he drew in his breath sharply at seeing Elrond, a bruise forming upon his jaw. He breathed out his lover's name as Elrond was close to loosing consciousness.  
  
"Elrond!" He said urgently when the younger elf did not respond.  
  
Gil-galad took his face in his and wiped the blood off as best he could. Elrond groaned lightly as Gil-galad laid a kiss upon his still lips in apology and cradled his head. "I'm sorry, meleth nin, please…"  
  
Elrond groaned as he took an arm from being wedged beneath the King and brought it to his face. "Forgive me?"  
  
Gil-galad held the hand that was upon his face and looked with confusion upon his lover. "For what?"  
  
"I let you have the news like that to hurt you…I'm sorry…"  
  
Gil-galad knew that Elrond was fading so he lifted his in his arms and carried him quickly to his chamber so as not to be seen.  
  
Laying Elrond upon his bed, Gil-galad went to fetch a wet cloth. Returning, Gil-galad began to cleanse the cut on Elrond's fore head and wipe the blood from his nose. To Gil-galad's surprise, Elrond kept his eyes opened and watched him.  
  
When he had finished, Gil-galad removed Elrond's blood stained tunic and went to fetch one of his own. When he turned from his dresser, however, he found Elrond with his boots off and working on removing his pants.  
  
"What're you doing?" Gil-galad asked as Elrond freed himself of his trousers and walked over to him.  
  
"We've been here before-."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Elrond wrapped his arms around Gil-galad's shoulders and kissed him deeply. "I hurt you and you hurt me…let's forgive…"  
  
Gil-galad found that he couldn't say no as he found himself becoming heated at his lover's touch. Wrapping his arms about Elrond, Gil-galad brought him to the bed and continued the kiss.  
  
As Elrond broke the kiss, he unbuttoned Gil-galad's shirt only to apply his mouth to his chest. This was all the encouragement he needed and he struggled with his trousers as Elrond removed his shirt.  
  
Gil-galad let out a hiss of pain when Elrond's hand crossed over his jaw and a patch of skin that was turning blue. Elrond stopped kissing him to look at the bruise and gingerly ran his hand over it before laying a kiss upon it. Gil-galad chose that moment to claim him, causing Elrond to hiss when his lips left Gil-galad's jaw.  
  
Making certain that Elrond was comfortable, Gil-galad began to move and it wasn't long ere the first groans left their lips. Gil-galad playfully nipped at Elrond's shoulder as he continued on laying his lips upon the flesh. Elrond nudged his head with his own, signaling that he wished for more attention on his lips. Not being able to deny his lover, Gil-galad met Elrond's lips hungrily and didn't allow him to breath for many minutes, unwilling to let go. Elrond felt Gil-galad's thrusts increasing and, along with them, his breathing and moans.  
  
Celeborn walked quickly, wishing to know if he was alright as Celebrian had shown so much concern.  
  
When he did not find him in his room, Celeborn grew more anxious and tried his study next. After looking about it and finding no sign that he had been anywhere near the room, he headed to the King's as he was the closest person to Elrond save Celebrian….  
  
"Ah, Hortha!" Celeborn took a step back from the door which he had opened silently. Upon the King's bed lay his son in law, the elf married to his daughter, entangled with the King himself. For a long time, Celeborn did not breath but stumbled away from the blissful sounds emanating from the room and ran down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meleth-love  
  
Armeth-without end  
  
Hortha-Faster  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wahahahah, yes I am evil and this chap really didn't have anything big in it for me to explore, so it had to be kinda short. But the next ones get really interesting….*cackles evilly* 


	5. 5

Celeborn rounded a corner, one of many he had in his run from the sight, and collapsed against the wall, heaving and shaking. So many questions roared through his mind that it began to throb with ache. He didn't know what to do but Celeborn finally remembered who he always went to when he was uncertain and fearful, his wife, his lover, Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel sat up at the sight of her husband in the door way, breathing heavily and shivering. She got up, crossed to him quickly and took him in her arms. "What's wrong, meleth nin?"  
  
Celeborn put a hand on her arm, chilling her skin, ere he looked back to her eyes. "Elrond is unfaithful…unfaithful to our daughter." He said as he collapsed to her arms, stricken by that which he thought incapable in this world.  
  
Galadriel held him tightly and whispered soothing words to him, her love that did not understand. "Take comfort in the fact that he does not love the King…"  
  
Celeborn's eyes grew wide even as his head rested upon her shoulder. He drew up, away from her embrace and looked into her eyes. "You…you knew?" His whisper was as much an accusation as a question. Galadriel arose from the floor and went slowly back to the window beside their bed. "I knew so many years ago…"  
  
Celeborn stood staring in disbelief. He tried to get out words but found that he didn't know what he wanted to say. Galadriel looked back to him, her face half white in the moonlight and the shadow. "If I told you, what would you do?"  
  
"I would tell her…how can you claim yourself her mother?!" Celeborn hollered in anger. Galadriel looked hurt by his words and turned back to the window.  
  
"She loves him and he loves her. High King Gil-galad loves him, much as he has for so long, longer than even the love of Elrond and Celebrian has existed…he stepped aside and it nearly killed him to see them together, bound as one, something he's never had and thinks he never will after so many breaking his heart…"  
  
Celeborn's anger turned back to disbelief as he realized what she had just told him. Shaking his head slowly, Celeborn ran from the room, his stride long despite his heavy breaths. Galadriel ran to the doorway and called after him but he was too far gone to hear her.  
  
"No, please, Ilúvatar…please!" His cries reached no one and Celeborn was certain that Ilúvatar wasn't listening to his please to unmake what had occurred thousands of years earlier and what was occurring as he stood there. "She is mine…I gave my world to her…Rhach le!" An angered fist fueled by a crumbling world crashed into the wall's stone. "My Celebrian…if I had known…I'm so sorry…" He felt the stinging of tears in the corner of his eyes when the sound of a door opening caused them to disappear with the opening of his lids.  
  
"Good night Elrond."  
  
"Good night Ereinion."  
  
Celeborn's blood boiled at the formality in their tone, as if nothing had happened, nothing was wrong. As Elrond came into the hallway intersect, Celeborn saw his face and could not stop his fist from colliding with it. Elrond hit the floor but was quickly on his feet.  
  
"Celeb-." Once more, he was on the ground. Elrond didn't have the chance to defend himself as Celeborn bore his fist into his chest again and again. Luckily for Elrond, the little noise that had been heard in the hallway was enough to summon Gil-galad from his chambers. Celeborn had Elrond by the collar and was about to lay a heavy blow upon his cheek when Gil-galad deflected it and pushed him from Elrond.  
  
"Lord Celeborn, what are you doing?" Gil-galad was not prepared for an assault from him and fell to the floor much as Elrond had.  
  
"Dartha a an Morgoth…pân le arad!" Gil-galad tried to block the fists but they came to quickly from the sindarin elf. "I gave her everything, tell me what you gave her? Tell me what you gave him!" Gil-galad managed to place his leg around Celeborn's stomach and fling him off of chest.  
  
"You've lost your wits to the drink!" He yelled at Celeborn who arose from the floor quickly as Gil-galad helped Elrond from the floor.  
  
The commotion attracted not only Gil-galad but Celebrian and Galadriel as well. They came upon the scene and halted immediately. Galadriel looked upon them all but her eyes strayed longest upon her husband who did not meet hers with his own.  
  
"What is happening…father?!" She called angrily to him as she went to Elrond's side and cradled his head. Celeborn looked to Gil-galad and a truce was drawn between them from that gaze.  
  
"I struck Elrond…he made a remark that I found…distasteful…" Celebrian stared up at the High King with a raised eyebrow. She said nothing but looked to her father who did not meet her eyes either. Celebrian helped Elrond to his feet and walked with him back to their quarters.  
  
Galadriel took a step towards her husband, eyes full of sorrow and regret.  
  
"I have no intention of returning to our bed this night." Celeborn said coldly. Gil-galad looked from the silver haired Lord to Galadriel and looked at her questioningly. Galadriel met his eyes and the high King thought he would die from the anguish in the blue pools.  
  
Tears forming in her eyes, Galadriel left the two elves who remained in the hallway and jogged back to her room. Gil-galad turned from that sight to make Celeborn see what he was doing but Celeborn took a step closer.  
  
Low and deadly, he said, "Keep from her and Elrond…or I will have your head, King or no…"  
  
Gil-galad watched Celeborn walk down the hallway ere he turned to go to his own room. He was uncertain as to what he should do next and afraid of the choice he would make, no matter what it was.  
  
  
  
Celeborn sat upon a tree limb, staring up at the clouded over sky. His hand slipped to the Golden band that he had worn for centuries and he sighed, then took in a deep shaky breath.  
  
'Did I not follow when you called to me? Did I not give up my heart to you when you asked for it? Does he still hold claim on yours?…Are you not mine alone?'  
  
  
  
Celebrian lifted her head from Elrond's shoulder when the sunlight spilled from the window in their bedroom to kiss her eye lids. Elrond stirred slightly and his hand's slipped from about her waist, causing Celebrian to smile at the ticklish sensation.  
  
Laying a kiss upon Elrond's forehead, she rose from their bed, intending to take an early morning ride upon her favored steed.  
  
The stables were chilly but Celebrian's dress kept it from her skin as her breath left her lips in short puffs of white vapor. She came to her dark brown horses stall quietly so as not to wake the other horses and cause a racket so early. The horse nickered softly at the sight of Celebrian but quickly began to toss it's head and stamp it's feet. Celebrian looked at him curiously, her horse was not one to do such odd things. She shook her head and readied him for the pasture, allowing him a warm up ere she changed to more appropriate clothing.  
  
As her horses eyes flared in fear and warning, Celebrian spun on her heel only to be caught by strong hands and forced to the ground, her arms pinned beneath her own body weight and that of her attacker's. Celebrian became completely terrified when she stared up into Glorfindel's eyes and began to move any way she could to free herself from him. But Glorfindel knew that he had her, she was not strong enough to lift him off of her.  
  
"Get off of me, hû ion ned inu î!" Celebrian screamed at him but Glorfindel merely smiled down at her and let his hand caress the skin of her face.  
  
"I pictured you strong and unbending…but never unwilling…." His breathing increased and his hand went down her thy to her leg and found the soft skin. His hand trailed up slowly beneath her dress and Glorfindel leaned down to whisper to her. "Never mind him…I can be so much better for you…"  
  
Celebrian screamed despite knowing that no one was awake, that her husband was in their bed where she had left him…  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
Dartha a an Morgoth pân le arad-Stay with Morgoth for all your days  
  
Rhach le-Damn him(well, what it's supposed to be)  
  
Hû ion ned inu î-Son of a female dog  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
For those wondering why I've been very keen on updating this ficcy, it's because it's depressing and that's all I seem to be lately, so I'll try to get the others updated soon, thankies for patience.  
  
I leave you hanging….hit the button, though, and I might be inclined to pull you up…:) 


	6. 6

His hand slipped ever closer to the place where Celebrian allowed Elrond's hands alone to journey. "Be still." Glorfindel growled as he gripped her flesh tightly in annoyance. "Enjoy the moment."  
  
Celebrian ignored him, still trying to squirm free of his weight. Glorfindel was not happy when finally she did manage to free an arm and, skillfully, use it to lay a punch square into his jaw. This did not, however, knock him from her and Glorfindel took an equally harsh blow to her gut, winding Celebrian and preventing any further attack as Glorfindel moved his leg over her arm and regained control.  
  
He continued with harsh kisses and the unwelcome exploration of her body with greater speed, anxious to conquer the flesh he had long lusted after. Celebrian became truly panicked when he rubbed his crotch against her belly. Feeling the hardness, she tried to fight but found herself weakened by the blow to her stomach. She sent a silent plea to the Lady believing no one else could help.  
  
It was after she closed her eyes that she felt a great force but it did not come from Glorfindel nor was it directed towards her. "Naneth caredir meleth!" Half a second after those words were spoken by a strong and obviously angry voice, Celebrian felt Glorfindel's weight being lifted from her. She opened her eyes to see a tall figure, even by elven standards, who held an aura of strength and great power about himself.  
  
Gil-galad leant next to Celebrian as soon as he saw that Glorfindel would not wake. He had seen what was happening, grabbed the nearest extremely heavy object, the harness for a carriage pulling horse in this case, and charged the younger elf.  
  
"Are you alright, milady?" The High King asked as he helped her up gently, gentlemanly brushing off the strands of straw on her back and caught in her hair.  
  
"Yes, thank you my Lord." She doubled over slightly with a hiss of pain from the bruise that was slowly forming on her abdomen. Gil-galad's brow furrowed and breathed deeply before sweeping an arm under her legs as well and hoisting her up into his arms. Celebrian was caught off guard and looked at him with half curiosity and half astonishment.  
  
Gil-galad gave her a sheepish look. "I will…return you to your husband's healing hands…and deal with him…" He finished by casting a deadly look to Glorfindel who lay upon the floor next to the harness, virtually unmoving. He sighed and walked with Celebrian in his arms back into the house. Moments after the sound of the High King's footsteps could no longer be heard though, Glorfindel's form stirred and looked about cautiously. When he saw no one about, Glorfindel quickly slipped from the stable and ran into the surrounding forest.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright? Ilúvatar help me, I should have come with you, I should've heard…" Elrond said into Celebrian's neck as he had her in a tight embrace. He had kissed her forehead, looked over all her wounds in a hurry, to afraid to imagine anything hurting her after Gil-galad had opened the door with Celebrian's assistance.  
  
"Hush, melethron, you could not have foreseen this…" Celebrian grasped Elrond as tightly as he did her, glad of the safe arms and comforting words.  
  
Gil-galad watched them a moment longer before slowly slipping out of the room. Nobody saw the tears slip from his eyes when he rounded the corner from their room.  
  
'What am I doing? How can I do this…to them…' His thoughts screamed. He had stopped and looked for the first time. 'So happy…what can I offer him? No children, no love that any will understand…'  
  
He had always been fond of Celebrian and seeing her lying hurt had angered him immensely and yet, he would have to turn that anger on himself and did when he saw her in Elrond's arms, relieved to be with the man she loved and who loved her.  
  
'What will I do if I break her heart…break his?'  
  
His cries and pleas were silent yet roared into the covers of his bed as he collapsed at it's side and drove his fist into it.  
  
"Nî I rîn! How can you leave me with this? Have I not been faithful? Have I not served when called to do so?" He breathed out as his tears and hoarse voice would allow no more.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
"Nothing would have kept me from coming to her aid, you know that."  
  
Elrond did not look into Gil-galad's eyes, feeling the high King might notice the uncertainty in his eyes. Gil-galad stopped and pulled Elrond into the corner of the hall, laying a passionate kiss upon his lips.  
  
"Go and be with her…"  
  
"Are you certain?" He looked up at his lover. Gil-galad shrugged and kissed him once more.  
  
"Stay away from my bed this night…"  
  
Elrond watched as Gil-galad left him, wishing to run after but feeling that something more important drew him. The half-elf turned and went the other direction, his back facing the High King even as he looked back to see the younger elf walking away.  
  
  
  
"I'm alright father, there seems nothing more anyone can ask me!" Celebrian smiled at her father and mother who were leaning over her, being overprotective and worried as parents always are with their children.  
  
"You're certain my child?" Galadriel said as she wrapped her arms about her daughter's shoulders again. Celebrian leaned into it, soon joined by her father who hugged the women tightly.  
  
"We must leave in the morning…but we can stay longer." He whispered to her so no one else save the three could hear.  
  
Celebrian shook her head and pulled from them slightly. "I need to be with Elrond alone, it is with him that I must work this out." She looked oddly at her father when his eyes glazed over slightly and for a second, she did not recognize him. "Ada?"  
  
Celeborn looked up and smiled reassuringly at her. He watched his daughter leave the room with Elrond before he felt eyes upon him.  
  
"Celeborn…." He did not turn and Galadriel felt the cold chill of his very presence strike her.  
  
"'Tis best if you pack tonight." Celeborn said ere he left the room quickly. Galadriel closed her eyes as she felt the sting of tears.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Celebrian's cry rang out through Imladris like the shrill tone of trumpets of war. Tears bled from her eyes as she clutched her abdomen while sitting up in their bed. Elrond held her tightly while trying to see what the problem was exactly. His answer came when the red liquid soaked through the sheets where they covered Celebrian's legs.  
  
Elrond let out a sharp hiss of breath in panic and quickly lifted her from the sheets and went to the adjoining washroom.  
  
  
  
Celeborn went quickly to the room he shared with Galadriel and fetched a long object, wrapped in a pure white cloth, and went abruptly out into the dusk of Imladris' forest.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Glorfindel watched the birds fly by with an absent mind but the hollowness of his eyes betrayed every angry notion that dwelled inside him. His position at the base of a tree gave him sufficient cover from the winds cold chill and he noticed nothing odd about the night.  
  
  
  
Bare feet took in the stiff ground painfully but without sound. The gray cloak masked his very presence and his breathing was even, making no noise as it escaped his lips. The bow's string held the wood so perfectly that it did not groan in rejection to the action. The arrow sailed….  
  
  
  
Glorfindel felt a sudden sting followed by an immense pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw the silver feathered arrow sticking clear out of his chest, allowing his blood to flow from the wound in spurts that accompanied every beat of his heart.  
  
  
  
Gil-galad kissed Galadriel's hand ere he stood up, bowed his head and stood back. Celebrian hugged her mother and father as she always did, tears coming down her face without bar but no one would look at her as weak for that, not now. Elrond hugged Galadriel but dared not to come close to Celeborn.  
  
Celebrian watched the entire situation with curiosity and worry but forgot about all tension playing about the air when she watched her parents mount and ride off.  
  
Elrond held her as he always did when she was sad about seeing her parents go. She shook and did not watch them disappear over the horizon as she turned and buried her face in Elrond's chest, sobbing silently. Gil-galad turned away again, wishing not to see any displays of affection between anyone and being entirely uncomfortable around the Lord and Lady of Imladris now.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
The escort of the Lord and Lady noticed that they did not ride in close proximity, not even close enough to speak with one another. Lord Celeborn was rigid in his saddle and his face was blank as he stared out over the land he loved so. Galadriel's eyes went constantly to Celeborn but hers were filled with emotion, her face, with anguish. The escort thought it was due to the tragedy at Imladris but they were curious as to why they did not speak rather than offer comfort.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Here we cannot avoid each other…will you not speak with me?" Galadriel whispered as she brushed out her long golden hair, watching Celeborn exit the washroom that adjoined their bedroom in black silk pants and an white, undone night shirt.  
  
They had been home for many hours and still they had said nothing. Puttering about their own room, even in the bathroom, they had said nothing to one another.  
  
Celeborn seemingly ignored her question as he sat on his side of the bed and leaned with his elbows upon his knees. Galadriel saw the stress and pain taking it's toll upon his neck and shoulders and timidly crossed the room. She sat upon her side as well but slowly inched over to his.  
  
Celeborn made no move nor any sound as his wife slipped her hands underneath the shirt with ease and begin to work the muscles. It was a while before she leaned over and kissed his shoulder, when nothing came from Celeborn, she continued. Galadriel finally forced him back so his torso rested in her lap and she claimed his mouth in her own.  
  
Celeborn allowed it to happen as he had missed his wife's touch tremendously. He soon found that he could not deny it and pushed her back onto the mattress as he climbed atop her. Ere he went further, he stopped, his mouth next to her ear, eyes closed.  
  
"Tell me you love only me…" He whispered, breathing raggedly.  
  
"Le garn nîn gûr…" Galadriel whispered back, kissing his forehead.  
  
They waited a moment and Galadriel felt Celeborn's muscles slacken as he began to kiss her again, allowing his hands to caress her body.  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
Naneth caredir meleth-….Bad, bad, bad….the King has a good cuss vocabulary:)  
  
Nî I rîn!-Damn the Lady!(kinda….)  
  
Le garn nîn gûr-You own my heart  
  
'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ '~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'  
  
Sorry about the somewhat screwy division of different parts…this is still kind of a cliff hanger( how will El deal with the death of his unborn child? How will Celebrian deal with it? What will Gil choose to do about it all? All shall be answered on the next chapter of…millennia's of our elven lives:)  
  
Review, I live off of them and it helps me support my plushie family:) 


	7. 7

Her breath was irregular, her chest heaving as her mind played out the occurrence again and again and again, never ceasing it's torment. Elrond watched from the chair at her bedside but his mind was straying far. He had held Celebrian for hours as she cried, the life of their child, stilled within her. How he had looked forward to being a father, bringing forth a life, cherishing it as he nourished it with knowledge and skill and love. Now he felt empty, as he was certain his wife must feel. Like everything he had ever dreamed and believed had been crushed and was deemed no longer important by those who were supposed to care.  
  
Elrond arose form the chair, leaving his robe upon it so Celebrian would know that he would be back if she woke, and walked to the neglected training rooms of Imladris.  
  
~*~  
  
Gil-galad sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the moon light as he had neglected to light any candles. A single thought held his mind and would not leave him be…oddly enough, it was not of Elrond or ruling or anything else that usually occupies his mind.  
  
'I couldn't do it…I saved middle earth from the hands of insanity and torment…and I couldn't save their child…'  
  
Allowing a shaky breath freedom, Gil-galad got up and left his bed. He opened a closet that had remained closed for several hundred years and pulled out his mighty spear which had lain dormant since the last alliance in the darkness. Aeglos still shone as if it were newly forged and recently polished.  
  
Gil-galad held it lightly then gripped it tightly in a sudden move, swinging it out and forward. A twisted smile of grim satisfaction came upon his face at the feeling of the age hardened wood in his hands.  
  
Gil-galad walked with speed from his chambers.  
  
~*~  
  
A thick 'crack!' sounded as Elrond brought his two handed blade down on the training dummy. Yards of thick rope coiled around centuries old wood made it virtually impenetrable…though, the Lord of Imladris' abuse was testing that thought.  
  
He didn't care how much noise he made or what angry shouts escaped his lips, he was furious. At anyone who could have stopped it, the Valar, Ilúvatar…Gil-galad?  
  
His chest heaving, Elrond stopped to think about that, his sword rested upon the rope. Was he angry with Gil-galad?  
  
'No, he had tried to stop it, he Did stop something much worse from happening to Celebrian…but maybe he didn't want to…that's why Glorfindel got so far…'  
  
Elrond's face mangled aga9in and he brought the blade down on the dummy again.  
  
'Don't be stupid, You're lucky Gil-galad happened on the scene when he did…unlike you…still in bed while one of your oldest friends tried to…'  
  
A light cry that was more of a whimper escaped his lips as the blade made contact again.  
  
'You should have seen what Glorfindel was before any of this happened, it's your fault that your child is dead and your wife…'  
  
~*~  
  
Gil-galad held Aeglos at his side comfortably, letting it move little as he walked. He reached the training rooms of Imladris to find the door open, sounds of sword use on a training dummy and anguished cries coming from within.  
  
Pushing the door open a little more, Gil-galad whispered, "Elrond?" Very quietly and ran to his sides when he saw his state.  
  
Elrond did not fight the embrace but continued, futilely, to swing his sword at the figure before him. Gil-galad hugged the younger elf's head to his chest as he knocked his sword to the ground skillfully with Aeglos. "Sen le car naeg or al…melethron…"  
  
Elrond pushed him back, causing Gil-galad to land on the stone as he arose and lifted his sword to Gil-galad's throat. "Can enni ú le Melethron." He said coldly.  
  
Gil-galad stared up in confusion.  
  
"Tell me that you did all you could to save her! Tell me that you didn't do it to rid her from me!"  
  
Gil-galad rolled to the side as Elrond's two handed sword came down, splitting the stone where Gil-galad's chest had once been.  
  
"You've lost your mind Peredhil, stop this!" Gil-galad said in a hushed tone so as not to draw attention as Elrond's blade made for his head once more.  
  
Gil-galad blocked the stroke with Aeglos and attempted to knock the sword from Elrond's hand again but didn't succeed, Elrond was far to enraged by what had happened and seemed bent on taking it on Gil-galad.  
  
Clash after clash rang out from the elvish weapons as Elrond continued to try and lay waste to the High King. But gil-galad was as fast with Aeglos as he had been at the last alliance and blocked every hit aimed at him. Elrond, however, saw that he could not win by the speed of his blade alone and tackled Gil-galad, forcing his blade down on the High King's throat.  
  
Gil-galad had moved Aeglos' spear point underneath the blade just in time and it now stood between Elrond's cold blade and it's master's throat.  
  
Sweat beading on his forehead, Gil-galad yelled, "I didn't do all I could to save her! Because I didn't and if I was any kind of a King, any kind of a man…I would have been able to…"  
  
Elrond's face turned from fury to blankness and he let up from Gil-galad's throat. Gil-galad let Aeglos fall from his grasp as his chest heaved. "And I'm sorry I couldn't save your child…"  
  
Elrond looked upon his lover as though he couldn't believe it was he who had done the damage to him. Gil-galad sat up and made to wipe the blood from his shoulder where Elrond had nicked it but was stayed by Elrond's hand as it closed around the wound and his other brought his face to his own.  
  
Elrond latched his mouth hungrily to Gil-galad's as his hand painfully kneaded the torn flesh. Despite his tiredness, Gil-galad responded to Elrond's tongue in kind as his hands probed under Elrond's tunic, now loose from the fight.  
  
The heat from their fight made their excitement come through easily and Elrond was quick to remove Gil-galad's tunic so he could unclothe more interesting areas. He sat back upon Gil-galad's pelvis as he removed his tunic, causing both elves lengths to harden considerably more.  
  
Elrond massaged Gil-galad's hard chest muscles when he reclaimed his mouth. He grinned mid-kiss when he felt Gil-galad's hands reaching for his trousers fastenings, fidgeting with them impatiently.  
  
To his delight, it wasn't long before Elrond, his hand on Gil-galad's lower abdomen with the other on the cold stone of the floor just above Gil- galad's left shoulder, ground himself into Gil-galad. The High King allowed himself to be dominated as Elrond trailed his tongue around his nipple and suckled harshly but making the High King groan in pleasure rather than discomfort.  
  
As Elrond teased him with his tongue, Gil-galad snaked his hands around his lover's waist and worked the flesh upward until his grinding motions upon the flesh served to push Elrond's mouth onto his more firmly.  
  
Both climaxed at the same moment, pushing one another unceasingly forward upon the bare, cold stone, still in their trousers but without their tunics.  
  
~*~  
  
Galadriel awoke to the feel of light breathing upon her neck and a scent like that of Teleporn. Celeborn has his arm wrapped firmly about her as they lay upon their sides but, As Galadriel looked over her shoulder, she could see that Celeborn was disquieted, as though his mind was still troubled of things far away that had happened long ago.  
  
Turning over, Galadriel shook him slightly, causing Celeborn's eyes to crack open a little to see who had awaken him. He glimpsed Galadriel for a moment before closing his eyes again. When Galadriel made and indignant sound and was about to speak, Celeborn put his fingers over her mouth before leaning over and kissing her.  
  
"We have a few more hours before we must be up, sleep by my side…" He whispered, tickling her cheek before leaning his head back.  
  
Galadriel looked at him for a few moments more before curling deeper into his embrace and wrapping her hands around his that encircled her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Elrond!"  
  
~*~  
  
Still where he had collapsed, mainly Gil-galad's chest, Elrond heard the call as clearly as one hears a lover's breath. His eyes shot open immediately as his head rose from Gil-galad's chest. The High King to had heard but stared wonderingly at Elrond. The younger elf looked down at his lover a moment as though he had done something horrible. Gil-galad's brows knitted together as Elrond quickly threw on his tunic and ran from the room, leaving his lover staring after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond shuffled and puched past all the maids and healers that stood in his way until he was by his wife's side. He gripped her hand tightly and watched as her eyes fluttered open to see him.  
  
"Im nauth im semé le an…"  
  
Elrond let her hand drop as he slid his hands beneath her back and pulled her to his chest.  
  
"I will never leave you…ever…"  
  
Looking from the door way of the room, Gil-galad peered in at a picture he had seen only once before when his father said his last farewell t his mother. Neither had cried, they had only expressed something without words and yet, it had seemed like so much. Just as they expressed now, it seemed enough to fill an entire world to the King. This thought burned him as he left the door frame and headed for his own room, pondering all that could be and all that might be if things were different…if he weren't torn between tow paths…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sen le car naeg or al melethron -Do not pain thee over this, lover  
  
Can enni ú le Melethron -Call me not your lover  
  
Im nauth im semé le an -I thought I lost thee too 


	8. 8

It's pretty bad when you've abstained from writing for so long that you have to reacquaint yourself with your own writing but, here it is....

Days passed and slowly turned to weeks and, gradually, Imladris was returning to its usual quiet, in more ways than one. 

Gil-galad had not sought out Elrond's company for that time and, indeed, showed no sign of seeking any company out. Every thought, every movement, every _thing_...reminded him of his actions that had led to the pain of others. He knew that Celeborn was not on especially good terms with Galadriel or Elrond because of him. He knew that Celebrían was bleeding in more ways than one because he wasn't at her aid fast enough. He knew that his very presence at this point in time...where it was...was _wrong_. 

The person who finally came knocking on his chamber doors was not whom he would have expected but he didn't turn them away.

"My Lord? Are you well?" Celebrían's voice was concerned and soothing all at the same time, much like Ereinion remembered Galadriel's as from when he secluded himself in his younger years.

"Methinks the question should be reversed in this instance. I'm sorry I have not been to see how you were faring."

Celebrían waved off his concern, once again amazing the King with her strength, even after such a traumatic event. "No one has ceased in their caring questions but...thank you never the less."

Her radiant smile coaxed a small one from the High King and he stepped into an embrace with the Lady of Imladris.

Head leaning against his shoulder, Celebrían whispered, "You're too good a friend, Ereinion."

His eyes narrowed in self disgust. "If there is a title I am far from, it is friend."

Stepping away from his arms, Celebrían gave him another smile reminiscent of her mothers. "It is not your fault that Glorfindel chose the path he did. It was my good fortune that you happened along at all."

Casting his gaze to the floor, the High King felt comfort in the hand that Celebrían laid upon his arm.

"The only things we can alter are our view of the present and therefor, our futures. Do not be pained by the actions of others anymore."

With those words, she turned to leave but, as she was opening the door, turned back. "Elrond...he's been upset...if you could speak with him...."

Gil-galad nodded and watched her leave, wishing she had not spoken those last words.

~*~

Elrond was in his study though his attention was not on the books that piled the shelves within. His lengthy form was in a chair, facing the largest window, watching the violent rainstorms that late Iavas usually brought. His mind was constantly running through the events of the past weeks, trying to keep himself from dwelling on one singular thought. A singular thought of fatherhood that plagued him endlessly.

His dreams were filled with images of himself and the woman he loved, holding a beautiful silver haired baby. And they never stopped there, they always continued to a little girl with silver hair, having it braided by a beautiful silver haired woman with the same clear blue eyes. Then to continue with seeing Celebrían as a grandmother, holding a child, standing next to the little girl, now grown, with a handsome elf at her side.

But they all ended the same. An elf Lord, awaking abruptly in the middle of the night, knowing that there was no little girl asleep in the room three doors down. Knowing that Celebrían would not be arranging a wedding in a few hundred years time.

Sighing, Elrond looked out the window again to see that lighting had joined in the show. He fingered the thin, golden band on his finger, pondering his wife. He wished to give her everything and, until the child was conceived, he thought he had. He felt her longing for motherhood. He shared it. And it was tearing him apart that they had lost it.

"Elrond?"

He looked up and, standing next to his chair, was the large frame of the High King. "Ereinion."

The elder elf took a seat on the window sill and looked squarely at the younger. "I meant to come earlier...to see how you were do-."

Elrond raised a hand to silence him. "You're here because Celebrían's not able to break me from my depressed state at the moment and, seeing as you're my oldest friend, she went to you to ask your help on the matter. Go away Ereinion, the only comfort I wish comes from Celebrían."

Gil-galad was taken aback but arose and quickly kneeled before Elrond, took his head in his hands and placed a kiss on his forehead before whispering, "Then go and seek it, fool."

Elrond watched him leave, watched him silently close the door...heard him lean against it as he pondered sending his lover into the arms that held him rightfully.

When he heard the footsteps retreating down the hallway, Elrond stood, cast one last weary glance out the window and went to seek his wife. 

He found her in her own study, sitting in front of her desk, quill in hand, parchment before her. She was choosing the words she wrote down very carefully which Elrond knew meant that it was for her parents eyes. She didn't want them to drop all business in Lorien to come to her which she knew they would do if they even suspected that she wasn't coping well. They still saw their little girl, fragile and small. Elrond was well aware that their little girl brimmed with untapped strength, that was why she was dealing with the child's death so much better than he was. 

He stepped lightly and came up behind her, averting his eyes from the letter and focusing on the flesh of her neck, barely visible through the silver hair. Celebrían jumped when he brushed the thin strands mixed with delicate braids over to the other shoulder and laid kisses upon her neck.

"Meleth nîn?" she asked quietly, taking the hand he'd laid on her shoulder in her own.

Elrond didn't respond but continued kissing her neck for a moment. Celebrían relaxed to the touch and waited for him to speak.

"How urgent is that letter?"

Celebrían looked down at the paper for a moment. "It can wait if a situation arises which calls for my attention."

"I call for your attention...."

Celebrían stood and brought her husband up with her. He stood gazing into her eyes for a moment before he led her out the door of her study. They next found themselves in their chambers, led their by Elrond who closed the door behind him.

"Is anything the matter?" She asked, not expecting much of answer seeing as he rarely responded when asked that question.

"No...well, not really. I...." He looked at his love and sat next to her, placing his hand upon her thigh. Truthfully, he didn't know why he was there, or why he had dragged Celebrían their either. "I love you."

Celebrían looked at him with a worried gaze. "I love you too."

Elrond moved slowly closer and laid a kiss on her lips, rather chaste by past standards.

"Elrond...tell me what is bothering you, I will wait no longer for it." Celebrían said quietly, taking hold of his other hand.

Elrond leaned close to her face with eyes closed. "I wanted that child so badly...and I know you did too and it's all I can think of and I try not to...."

Celebrían saw the anguish written clearly on his face and the tears threatening to escape the barrier of his eye lids. She drew him into an embrace and held him close to her chest. After a while, she raised his face slightly, so that it was level with her own and kissed him though this was in par with previous kisses such as those shared in moments of heated passion. Elrond was uncertain of how to respond at first but decided to allow her to continue.

It wasn't long before Elrond was on his back, surrendering his mouth and body to Celebrían's ministrations. Though , he was uncertain of why this was happening. They hadn't made love since they lost their child.

"Brí?"

She looked up from his neck where she had been preoccupied.

"Why are doing this?"

A look of fright crossed her face for a moment and she withdrew from her place quickly. "I'm sorry, meleth nin, I didn't realize that you were-."

A finger to her lips silenced her. "I wish it, at the moment, I wish for nothing more...but why so eager now. If you are only seeking to take my mind from-."

Her kiss was deep, probing his mouth hungrily before pulling back. "We never tried...did we?" Elrond's look was questioning. "We never tried to have a child...." Elrond shook his head in response and suddenly it dawned on him.

Celebrían spoke no more as she undid his tunic and laid a trail of kisses on Elrond's chest as he unfastened her dress. It wasn't long before the lovers were caressing each others flesh underneath the covers of their bed, moaning.

Elrond was suckling on the flesh around Celebrían's navel and watching her head thrash with eyes closed tightly. She was desperately trying to pant out her husbands name but to no avail. Elrond smiled as he drew his body up over hers and entered her with a quick movement. A sound akin to a moan escaped her lips as she drew her husbands body down to her and held him tightly.

"Elrond..." she whispered against the flesh of his upper chest before latching on to it with her mouth. Elrond suppressed a groan as he gently moved his hips and breathed in the scent of his wife's hair. His arms went from supporting himself at their sides to being wrapped around Celebrían as he coaxed her head up to his and joined their mouths. Parting only to breath on occasion, the two stayed locked in the kiss, moaning into one another.

Their bodies were locked in a position that allowed them to be as close as possible when they panted one another's names into each other's shoulders as, with heads bowed into one another, they let the excitement building in their bodies free.

Celebrían whimpered her husband's name continuously as Elrond let hers escape in a drawn out whisper.

Elrond laid back and brought Celebrían with him. She rested her head in the dip of his neck before it met his shoulder and settled into sleep. Elrond watched her eyes close after a while and followed her into her dreams. The first in a long while, they were pleasant.

She was chasing not one but two little boys through a field. He joined in the fun and slept peacefully.

~*~

The rain outside was to pleasant to miss but Ereinion didn't feel like getting soaked for the sake of the view and chose to groom his horse in the stables. Running the brush across the horses back, however, he felt the stinging trickle of water down his neck. The tiny hole in the roof was conveniently placed directly above the back of his head, ensuring that the water would find it's way down his back.

Grumbling, the High King decided it no longer mattered and mounted his horse. Without saddle or reigns, he directed the horse more with his very presence than with any movement he made. He gave a slight laugh as the rain soaked his hair and danced down his face.

Dangerously but without care, the High King began a canter through the forests of Imladris, narrowly missing branches and the like as he bounced upon the horses back. His boisterous laugh didn't go far in the current weather, but he cared little, this was the first time he'd smiled, let alone laughed, in a very long stretch of time.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

With a loud 'THOK!', the High King tumbled to the ground in a daze as his horse stood still. 

Making a few inaudible noises, he arose to his feet, cursing his childish stupidity as he looked at the large branch above...but his mouth chose to stop working when he was greeted with the sight before him.

A corpse so mangled that it was impossible to distinguish whether or not it was elven or human. The only thing on the body that wasn't rotted or mangled, indeed it was in rather good condition, was a silver arrow, impaled through the corpses heart. Ereinion, hardened from battle, stepped closer without a second thought and plucked the arrow from the putrid flesh and carefully examined the marking on it and the wood with which it was made. It was not common in any way. 

The wood was of the Mallorn trees, only found in the fare city of Caras Galadhon and the forest of Lorien surrounding it and the markings were unmistakably elvish. 

Ereinion looked at the arrow, then back to the person who had been at the unfortunate end of it. He knew that a target like that, through as many trees as there were, would be very difficult to make. That narrowed it down to the royal guard of Lorien.

While he pondered, the High King caught a glimmer from the finger of the corpse. A ring. Made of pure silver given to a friend ages ago. 

~*~

Elrond's eyes shot open immediately when the loud bang of his chamber's door resonated through their room. Celebrían, tucked under her husbands arm, looked at Ereinion with bleary eyes as he stood in the doorway.

Before Elrond could get a word of animosity in, Ereinion stepped forward and presented the silver ring in the palm of his hand. Elrond looked from it slowly to the arrow grasped in the elder elfs hand.

~*~*~*~

Iavas-Autumn 

Caras Galadhon-The city in which the Lord and Lady of Lorien live.

Mallorn-Pretty silver trees in Lorien:D

~*~*~*~

Ok, I did it, the muse has returned full force but be patient, as I'm sure many of you are aware, the new school year is starting and my schedules messed, so, again, be patient.

Thanks for all the support!

__


	9. 9

~`~

I can't meet   
Losing sleep over this   
No I can't   
And now I cannot stop pacing   
Give me a few hours   
I'll have this all sorted out   
If my mind would just stop racing   
~`~

"He wouldn't"

"How do you know? I might go to such extremes had anyone done such a thing but you're father has a temper I swear only your mother can calm."

She looks away from her husband.

"And it is not as though he is above killing."

I stand off to the side of the couple, the ring and arrow still clutched in my hand as I ponder these events. How much had I harmed his daughter and yet no arrow came for me...I question it every day. He knows I feel for his wife as well and, if I read all things correctly, some hint of love still exists in her for me. Maybe he chooses his targets based on what he can get away with. Glorfindel wasn't exactly disposable but no one would call for the gallows over his death either. I question it still...

It seems odd to me but I voice nothing, merely watch as the couple discusses what should be done.

"We bury him, tell no one. It will be as if he has simply disappeared from the wrath of the Lords of the elven realms, which is still the official story." Elrond says, matter-of-factly. Celebrían looks uncomfortable but he reaches a hand towards her. "All exposing this would do is put you're father in a position of question which is not what he needs." I ignore the gesture; I hate that he is so close to her. I have no right.

She nods after a moment of looking questioningly into his eyes.

Elrond sighs and leans back. "At least we can sleep with a little more peace, knowing that he is gone."

Neither Celebrían nor I respond. She is shaken by the thought of her father with blood on his hands. I am not. I know full well what the Lord of Lorien is capable of. 

~`~

I can be this unsturdy   
This cannot be happening 

~`~

Blood, pounding in my ears. It's making me nauseous but I can't stop, they're so close, I can almost feel their nails of their toes on the heels of my boots, their breath on the back of my neck. But then the noise of a thousand arrows being let loose comes to my ears, Elrond's not afraid to gamble with my life unlike everyone else. I can see him standing at the head of the archers, his sword drawn, his face grinning. He lusts for the moment of their defeat; it gives him such a high.

He's laughing when he pushes me back into the trench, just before he sheaths his blade and reaches for his own bow. The poor bastard never saw the arrow coming. I wonder if the Peredhil wrote 'flying death' on it like the others. Probably did.

"You keep getting yourself into these situations and sooner or later, one of us is going to wind up dead." The same laugh. I wonder if either of us knew that I would come to love it as much as I do.

"Probably, Peredhil, probably."

I am given a horse and we ride back to the main camp, a short ways from where we are. He's sitting so straight in his saddle, carrying my banner as high and as straight as he can. He's proud to serve under my command but would do so for no one else. He tells me so. 

"If you should die, Ereinion, my King, I would take your crown and I would lead your people. For no other would I bear a standard."

I am not happy with this revelation but I say nothing, I just watch him ride on, gripping the banner tightly.

"Would you not carry your ladies crest, bear it upon your chest for all to see?"

He looks back at me and smiles. "I will make a new crest for us and have a house that is ours, not our forefathers. The stars of my King, the light my lady brings." He's laughing again but it is as cold as dusk's air. I know that her love is worthy of his death in his mind but he will never admit it to me. He will never say that he would follow her as he follows me. He would never say that her love was worth my betrayal. 

I go to my tent after I leave him with the horses only to find another there. Her cloak is a grey that almost allows her to blend into the shadows. After all these years, I am amazed to find that her sent still makes me knees weak. And as she turns to me, eyes brimming with tears, I feel her heart aching for the man she loves...and I hurt as much as she does.

But she will never know that. Even as I hug her to me, she will never know that I still dream of her and that it warms me in this cold place, these war scarred plains.

"Ereinion...he's searching for the Nazgûl." I frown into her hair. He is an assassin, one of the best I have ever known but he does not know how strong they are. I feel badly that as I hold his wife close to me, I am praying that he finds his target...or that his target finds him.

I kiss her forehead and run my hands over her shoulders. "He will come home to you, to you both. All you need to do...is be there when he calls out for you." Those seemed the hardest words I would ever speak but I say them as sincerely as I can. Though I fear that she knows it, she does nothing to lead me to believe that she does. She simply kisses my cheek and walks from my tent. And I feel colder than I ever have before.

I dine with Elrond that night but his good-natured wit barely registers with me. 

"What's wrong Ereinion?" He's staring at me queerly. Should I tell him that I dream of the mother of the woman he loves nightly, he would still bear my standard but I fear he would never speak to me as a friend again.

"Tired." He hands me wine, not what I would need based on what I said but he knows that I am a private person. He senses that I am tired of more than just the fighting.

When he leaves, I sit, alone, and ponder my life. I think of the one who stalks the nine and wonder if he cares of the blood which will be spilled in his pursuit. He does not. I wonder if he cares for the woman who loves him and the child who calls for him in her sleep. Perhaps. I wonder what he would think of his daughter sharing her bed with a half-elven. And I laugh. 

When I step from my tent, I see Anar burning the sky and know that I have wasted a night best used for sleep but I am not tired any more. I burn for the flesh of one I cannot have much as I still do.

~`~

This is over my head   
But underneath my feet   
Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat   
And everything will be back to the way that it was   
I wish that it was just that easy   
~`~

I look up from the arrow clutched in my hand and wonder how long I have been leaning against the window as Elrond and Celebrían have already gone. Sighing, I turn and look out the window. 

Everyone becomes preoccupied after that. Celebrían with writing to her parents, Elrond with writing to Glorfindel's distant cousins, his only relatives known to the house of Elrond. I, however, seek solace from the seemingly endless array of thoughts assaulting my mind. The libraries of Imladris are filled with tales of many things. The books I seek contain the vast history of Doriath and the elves that dwelt there. One in particular has much of his past written in this volume which I readily take and begin to read in the midday light. 

It amazes me that his ruthless nature does not emerge in the youth of his life, rather in the latter. It briefly crosses my mind that it might have been war which tore the gentleness out of him. 

His face as drawn thousands of years ago holds a smile, warming even from the pages of a cold book. He stands with his father, proud and tall, a boy. 

I look at the date.

A year later from the time this was drawn, he falls in love with a beautiful, golden haired Noldor and angers many when she falls in love with him as well. All the blame for it fell upon his shoulders. They were angry with him for falling in love, for following his heart.

And it becomes clear to me why no arrow has sailed for my chest to pierce my heart. 

Thousands would cry for my blood if they only knew what I had done. He sees his own struggle within me. The night he touched her skin was the same night he was beaten until blue by her family. The screamed that he was not allowed to love her, he cried out that Ilúvatar could not hold him back from her. 

There's no doubt in my mind that he couldn't either.

Closing the book, I ponder how long he will ignore what goes on simply based on his own previous struggle and I vow not to touch Elrond for as long as I can bear not to. 

~*~

I eat alone, still trying to calm my racing thoughts.

'No such luck Ereinion.' 

The voice which whispers its disgust in my mind laughs at me as well. I vaguely recall it as the voice of my father. Probably because he'd kill me if he knew the man I'd become, it seems only fitting that his voice would be my conscience.

I glance to the painting hanging upon my wall. I stand over the Dark Lord with my spear raised above his head. Nobody knows that I saw fear in his eyes the instant before I drove Aeglos through his chest. I would never tell. Boasting that your enemy was afraid before you killed him is not something to be proud of.

'Whatever twisted view of love you have for the Peredhil has made you disgustingly sympathetic, Ereinion. You should have announced it to all your people, cried out to them that they made him afraid.'

And my mind becomes numb, as the voice grows silent. It seems funny to me that my father's voice berates me for being a fool for following my heart. Unsettlingly funny.

~`~

Cause I'm waiting for tonight   
Been waiting for tomorrow   
I'm somewhere in between   
What is real   
Just a dream   
~`~

Time stands still as our eyes lock, my breath hitches to a stop and my spear grates against and pierces his armour. I hated him. I still do. So much so that I wake in the night, thrashing about the covers as I try to throw him to the ground.

He kicks me off of him and I could swear I smelled the desperation in the air around us. He grabs his mace and goes to strike a blow but Aeglos hit just blow where his ribcage should be and he's slowed considerably. I dodge to the side and check him to the ground again. Whether or not I was surprised by the fact that he was bleeding, I cannot say. I stood over him, Aeglos' wood threatening to splinter under my grip. 

His eyes were tired, probably mirroring my own at that moment and I see his arms drop to the ground. His mace slips from the seat of his fist.

I wouldn't have cared if he crawled onto his knees and begged for forgiveness, surrendered his army and promised to be thrown into the void with his former master. I plunged Aeglos straight through him, two layers of armour and flesh and bone. I wanted him to hurt from it. 

I couldn't retrieve Aeglos until I had Elrond's help sometime later. I have little doubt he didn't suffer from the wound.

But I didn't get the chance to do that just that moment. A stray arrow, probably from an orc who had yet to realise what had happened, struck my back, just below my shoulder blade. The last thing I remember from that moment was looking down and seeing it sticking out from my breastplate, blood pumping out from it in time with the beating of my heart.

Darkness engulfs me and I slip into its arms gladly. I just want to sleep, away from the pain and fighting and fatigue. I just want everything to stop.

~*~

My mind drifts in and out of consciousness but I can vaguely see him take his gloves off as he reaches for my tunic. His eyes are wide, afraid, something I'm not used to seeing in him.

"Don't die on me Ereinion, my King...please." He's pleading to the Valar.

As the last whispers leave his mouth, he bends over my bare chest and places his mouth on the wound just above my nipple. As much as it stings, almost unbearably so, I feel better with his hands on my abdomen and shoulder. A slight sting makes my nerves writhe as I feel a sliver of metal move out from my flesh to greet Elrond's lips. He looks up at me, still gripping my flesh. What I felt looking into his eyes then is what I feel every time I see him now.

He sits back on his heels and spits out the foul splinter, washing his mouth with a harsh alcohol used primarily to numb the senses of elves while they're wounds are tended to in the field. I see him drink some of it after he spits out the first gulp. He's shaking. I'm bleeding. But everything's all right and the comfort of this knowledge floods over the both of us, I feel it.

~`~

Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in   
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again   
I don't want to run away from this   
I know that I just don't need this 

~`~

When we came back from that battle, I watched Elrond wed Celebrían and stood in place for his father. I watched them as they gave one another their first kiss as husband and wife while her parents beamed and held one another for a moment.

No one knows that a few years after that, I took him to my bed. I hated myself for it, still do. But when I hold him, I can almost go back to that place where I could have slept forever, in peace. I can almost let go of it all.

The knock on my door seems hollow and far away. Only when Elrond steps through it do I acknowledge him.

"Ereinion...are you well?"

I look up and into his eyes. For some reason, I am not surprised to see that he feels uncomfortable here. He doesn't want to be here...with me.

"Fine, Peredhil, fine."

I make no move towards him or to imply that I wish contact tonight. Neither does he. I do not know if it is because he senses that I do not wish it...or because he has a more important bed partner.

I find myself hoping It is the latter of the two but I cannot say why. 

He leaves and I sit back. 

The birds outside my window stop singing as dusk's light becomes blinding for a moment, then fades to black. 

~*~

I cannot stand still   
I can be this unsturdy   
This cannot be happening   
  
Cause I'm waiting for tonight   
Been waiting for tomorrow   
And I'm somewhere in between   
What is real   
Just a dream   
~*~*~*~*~

The song which I used in this is 'Somewhere in Between' by Lifehouse. You guys rock.

At last, a new chappie! All reviews will go to feed the muse!

__


	10. 10

Pitter-patter, Ereinion believed that was what it was called. It made his lips draw up in the corners involuntarily because it was always the sound he heard before he was attacked by two little, silver haired, Noldor boys, latching themselves to his legs and begging him with their giddy little smiles to come play. He was always happy to comply with their wishes, whisking them up in his arms and spinning them about before he dropped to the ground with them and they began to wrestle gently as they were so much smaller than he.

They were so light that they illuminated even the gloom of their father's study. Silver hair made more crystalline and fine by the one blue eye and one brown eye both twins had. This had irritated most in the house as bets had been going on about whether or not the twins would resemble Elrond or Celebrían. Ereinion couldn't have been happier; he'd bet that they would be an equal of both parents save for the hair, which would come from Celeborn's line. The money he made went into buying twin, dapple-grey ponies a few months after the birth,

"Thank you for them."

"I'll wait until they are old enough to thank me themselves, the ponies are, after all, the twins gift," He said to Elrond when they were alone in his study some time after.

"Perhaps I should thank you now, myself." If more reluctant words were ever spoken in Ereinion's presence before, he could not recall them. Elrond would not meet his eyes and every movement seemed calculated, forced.

"I have to go actually, promised Brí I would look after the little ones this afternoon so you two could spend some time together." Standing, he left quickly without looking back.

There was something in what Elrond had said that made Ereinion feel patronized, like he was offering himself in thanks because he had nothing else to give.

Elrond watched him go and let the breath he had been holding go free. He had not wanted to be near Ereinion for months and felt like a traitor to someone who had given him a life worth living and filled a void he had thought insatiable.

But everything he was, his soul, heart and mind, all screamed at him that this was wrong, that it couldn't be without someone he loved more being hurt. The moment that had dawned on him, that he loved Celebrían more than he could ever love Ereinion now, he had distanced himself from his King with the excuse of his family. It wasn't an excuse, truthfully, he felt his family needed him more and he obliged.

As he had lived for his King before, Elrond promised anew that he would live for the lives of his sons and for the love of his wife. Nothing else could exist before, after or in between.

~*~

"You needn't Ereinion, we get quite enough time to ourselves," Celebrían said, smilingly.

"Think not on it, go be with your husband." He replied, forcing a smile.

Picking up the babies, he watched her leave and began to spin with them in his arms. The squeals which came from the children brightened his mood considerably and Ereinion stayed with them for most of the day, even when their parents came to collect them.

Elrond and Celebrían looked flushed when they walked in on Ereinion holding one of the children above his torso in a single hand while attempting to tickle the other into submission. Celebrían left Elrond immediately to take the suspended child, laughing as Ereinion scowled at her even as his mouth twitched to one side in a smile.

Her husband, however, had stood still, watching the group but not really taking in anything he witnessed. The keen memory of any one of elvish decent had crept up on him, as it was apt to do at times, with a recollection of something. Something he could not say he was happy for having done, from a time when he should have known much better. Upon the same bed his family was playing upon, with the same man.

The somber mood which afflicted the Lord of Imladris was noticed by his wife and King alone as most thought him to be pensive and unresponsive at the best of times. Celebrían had settled him in his study and sat with him a while, hoping to discern what it was that bothered him. After an hour and a half with a monosyllabic Elrond, she gave up, kissed him on the forehead and left him to sort through his own muddled mind in a way only he could.

With his wife gone, Elrond had nothing to distract him from his thoughts save the nagging suspicion that Ereinion was watching him from the doorway.

"I'm in no mood, my King." He didn't say for what he had not the mood, he didn't have to.

"I came not for your bed Peredhil, rather to ask you what the matter is." Stepping in, Ereinion did not make any further movement.

Elrond paused for a long while, vaguely knowing that the other would wait for him to speak until he ordered his thoughts. "In light of the new situation regarding my family," he began suddenly and steadily, " and very much despite what I said earlier, I cannot ever be what I was to you before. This matter cannot be argued Ereinion and it will not be lest you wish to search for yourself a new home."

The elven King had no intention of arguing against Elrond's wishes; rather, he was greatly relieved by them. He thought he might not have the strength to out and tell Elrond that he could not continue.

"I said nothing, Peredhil." Ereinion couldn't figure out how best to end the conversation, if the exchange could be called that, so he left quickly. He didn't wish to seem greatly affected by Elrond's words, as though they were natural course of things for indeed they were. He knew Elrond would not press nor even speak of the issue further and he didn't wish to either. It was done.

~*~

When he went to sleep that evening, Ereinion was actually in good spirits. The day had been stressful, true, but he felt a burden lifted from his shoulders. He had dined with the family as usual and it was easier. Lying back upon his mattress, he drifted to dreams he hoped would be more peaceful than usual.

The first thing that floated into the fog of sleep was a voice, speaking but not really making an impression on Ereinion's mind. In a flash, that changed and before him was a tall fellow who could not be described because anyone who was in his presence was instantly more drawn to his voice rather than his form. Yet, anyone who heard him, could not truly say they had.

~This cannot be. Now, with you to lean on, they are not strong enough to succeed against him.~ 

"What do you mean?"

~I mean you are a mistake, a slip up of the Valar which must be righted lest one of their previous mistakes disrupt things more than is supposed to occur. 

They are only as strong as their foundation, which, presently, is you. The weight of Middle Earth resides upon your shoulders and I tell you now that you will topple them all.~

"I've defeated the unyielding before, my people are stronger than ever now."

~No, Gil-galad, they are not. Even within your absence, there is no guaranteeing that they will weather this storm upon the horizon.~

"Then there is no guaranteeing that the present state of things will shift to as it was before-."

~Oh no, things will right themselves in time but they have changed, things will not happen to those whom they should have.~

His words seemed to Ereinion suggestive as thought he were alluding to something Ereinion would, but had yet to, do. "So what is it I can do? Take my life? Fall upon Aeglos? This would be of great difficulty, Aeglos is rather long-."

Silence

The complete darkness around them melted into an array of muted colours, displaying vast fields surrounded by mountain ranges blanketed in snow and forests fresh with springs budding green. But this place was forebodingly silent.

Ereinion thought about the battlefields of the last war in the aftermath of Sauron's passing and found it a fit comparison.

Even as his ears picked out the sound of people laughing, Ereinion felt the tension growing, nature's mild warning flare. For as he heard the melodic voices of those he thought to be of his own kind, he heard voices which exasperated his senses. 

The rolling waves of tall grass remained untouched however and Ereinion thought he was hallucinating until he remembered that he was dreaming and that it was impossible to hallucinate whilst dreaming. Ereinion looked to the fellow to whom he had been speaking but received no affirmation of the voices. 

All he could do was listen as these whispers of people collided and many were hurt. Yet the grass continued to sway in meandering paths, untouched by an unseen battle.

The dream didn't end as most of Ereinion's did. It simply became less clear until it was gone and he slept on but it was burned upon his mind the moment he woke, clear and sobering. 

It was early dawn for which Ereinion was thankful, he didn't want to sleep again that night.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Ever so sorry for all the time this has taken, but I'm sure everyone knows that English can be a Balrog!

(Thanks go to Nemis for telling me that it messed up on the upload!)


End file.
